


Anders and Terisin's Kitten Re-Homing Service

by CaptainDemetrios



Series: Cuddle Squad [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adopted Child, Anders Positive, Child, Januanders, Lots of Cats!, M/M, Multi, januanderstakeback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Anders can't say no to his new son and ends up adopting several cats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series but can be read alone!  
> Part of Januanders take back, characters can be found here: ddragontales.tumblr.com

As soon as Terisin could talk, he was rambling about animals. Teri loved animals. More often than he would say his own name- or any of his parents’- he would call out the names of animals. The result was several gifts of stuffed animals, animal print blankets, and animal pajamas. And, a bed so full there was barely room for Teri. Of course, that didn’t stop Anders from buying more every time Teri asked.

 

Little Teri held tight to anders’ hand as they walked through the market. After their names (and his own), the first thing Teri’s new parents had taught him was to always stay close when they went out. Anders had nightmares about templars taking Teri away, and he knew Cutie had the same fears about slavers. Fenris even taught Teri to kick anyone who tried to grab him, as hard as he could in the shins or crotch.

 

Teri was leading Anders through the market, pointing out everything he liked or thought his parents would like. He wasn’t an especially talkative child until he saw an animal, then you couldn’t calm him down.

 

“A halla! Pop look a halla!” Teri bounced and pointed to a statuette at a crafter’s booth.

 

“Yes i see the halla, sweetie.”

 

Teri tugged on Anders’ sleeve.

 

“Pop! For Dad!” Teri tugged Anders over to the booth. “Halla for Dad!”

 

Anders picked him up so he could get a closer loo.

 

“Which do  you think Cutie will like the most?” He asked the toddler. Teri looked over the statuettes with a very serious expression. Finally, he pointed to a silver painted Halla and declared “That one!”

 

He insisted on carrying it after Anders paid.

 

“Don’t drop it, ok Teri? It can break.”  
  
“Ok!”

 

He held Anders’ hand tight again and tucked the halla under his arm. He was quite as Anders bought groceries and supplies for the clinic. He lit up again when Anders brought him to buy cat and mabari food from the animal merchant. There were crates of cats at the booth too.

 

“Kitties!” He squealed. Anders laughed.

 

“Yeah, kitties.”

“Pop! Let’s get a kitty!”

 

Anders laughed but looked at the caged cats longingly. He;d love to take home another cat- or all of them- but there were already two cats at home, and a mabari and now a toddler.  There seemed to be barely enough room for those who already lived there, more cats would be too much.

 

“No, we can’t get another cat. We already have a zoo at home!” Anders poked his stomach.

 

Teri teared up, his ears drooped.

 

“But the kitties look so sad!” His voice wavered, and threatened to crack.

 

“I know they look sad, sweetie, but we can’t take them all home…”

 

Teri covered his eyes with his hands and started to cry. Teri didn't have loud, aggressive tantrums. He covered his face, sit down, and cried very quietly.

 

And damn if it didn’t break Anders’ heart.

 

“Teri, Teri no, it’s ok…” Anders picked him up. “It’s ok, sweetheart, the cats will find good homes!”

 

“H-how d-do you kn-kno-ow?” Teri sobbed

 

“I.. I uh…” Anders panicked. “Because we’ll give them new homes ourselves, ok?” Anders’ boyfriends were going to kill him.

 

“R-really?” Teri wiped his eyes. Anders nodded.

 

“Really.”

 

So Anders bought the crated cats- there about 15. Teri cooed over them happily the whole way home.

 

\-------

 

“I can’t believe you did this.” Cutie sighed when he saw the two crates full of cats, and Teri already naming them.

  
“I can.” Fenris said dryly.

 

“Oh I definitely can” Eli agreed.

“Look, I-I had to!” Anders said defensively. “Teri was so upset, I had to!”

 

“You can’t give him what he wants whenever he cries.” Fenris chided. Anders just pouted.

 

“Well we don’t have the room here, what are you going to do?” Cutie sighed again.

 

“I told Teri we could help the cats find good homes.” Anders admit sheepishly. “It won’t be a problem.”

 

“Uh huh.” Eli chuckled.

 

Anders took Teri’s hand and helped him color a sign for the cats. He drew four smiling cats and had Anders write: Anders and Teri’s Kitten Rehoming Service.

 

Teri taped the sign to a basket and piled cats into it. Anders carried the rest of the cats, and they headed out.

 

They tried around the Vigil Keep first, but the Warden’s mabari was too excitable for cats, and the other wardens weren’t interested in pets.

 

Wade and Herren did take one, but Teri made them promise to make sure the cat didn’t play with the fire.

 

They went to Amaranthine next and managed to convince Nathaniel’s sister to take one, and a couple of the city guards.

 

After that they were stumped, and Teri was getting upset again.

 

“Kitties need homes Pop!” He hiccuped.

  
“I know I know… I have an idea, somewhere else we can try to get the kitties homes, ok?”

 

It took some convincing, but soon Eli, Fenris, Cutie, Anders, and Teri and the cats were heading to Skyhold.

 

Fenris held Teri and told him again and again not to wander off. There were many friends at Skyhold, but it was a big place and he could lost easily. Teri nodded, but was clearly distracted by cats.

 

He was only two after all.

 

Varric met them at the gate, grinning. “Hey Tiger!”

 

“Uncle Varric!” Teri squealed and reached out to be passed to him. Fenris passed Teri over and Teri gave Varric a big hug. He laughed.

 

“Hey Kiddo, what brings you to Skyhold?”

 

“Kitties!”

 

“Kitties?” He put Teri down and Teri pulled out the basket of cats, and pointed to his sign.

 

“Uncle Varric you gotta help! Kitties need homes!”

 

“Oh, well, uh…”

 

“Pleeease!” Teri looked up at Varric with big teary eyes, and Varric couldn’t resist.

 

“Well, alright sure, I guess I could use a pet.”

 

Teri cheered and passed Varric a black cat with an orange spot over her eye.

 

“It’s like you!” Teri said, then pulled Anders off to find more people to give cats to, without further explanation. Anders chuckled and hurried after him with the cart of kittens.

 

They went into the tavern next (Anders got dirty looks from the barkeep for bringing a toddler in), and Teri went up to each and every table with his sign. A couple of agents accepted one cat each, and Teri even went up to Cassandra

 

“Ah, hello there little one. What are you doing in here?”

 

“I’m finding homes for Kitties! Take one pleeease?”

 

“Oh..” Cassandra looked into the cart and considered before pulling out one. “I promise he will have a very good home with me.”

 

Teri clapped and ran off again.

 

He tried to give one to Iron Bull, but he was in the middle of sparring with Krem, and the fighting scared Teri. Teri backed up and went back to Anders. Anders picked him up and they asked a few more people, agents taking kittens here and there.

 

Anders put Teri down to try to convince Blackwall to take a cat. Teri took the little basket with four cats in it, and wandered off.   
He managed to crawl up the big stairs, into the main castle. Anders only caught up with him just as he had pushed open doors right into the warroom.

Anders scooped him up fast, heart pounding in his chest as Inquisitor Lavellan’s advisors all looked up at them. He swallowed.

  
“Sorry, ah.. Didn’t mean to interrupt anything important, just…”

 

“These kitties need homes!” Teri interrupted. “Please give them homes!”

 

“Oh, how cute!” Leliana cooed and picked up a cat. “Did you rescue these cats yourself, little man?”

 

“Yes! Take a cat!”

 

“Alright, I will.”

 

“Oh, is there one for me too?” Josephine ended up taking two royal looking black cats.

 

Cullen approached and Anders unconsciously held Teri a little tighter.

 

“Anders.” Cullen said awkwardly. “I didn’t know you had a son.”

 

“We adopted him not too long ago.” Anders replied, just as awkwardly.

 

“And he’s peddling cats.”

 

“He didn’t like seeing them in cages.”

 

“They were sad!” Teri insisted.   


“Well… I suppose we can’t have sad cats.” Cullen said, offered Teri a small smile, and picked up the last cat.

 

Teri beamed. Anders quickly brought him out of the room.

 

“Teri, what did we say about running off? It’s dangerous here, you could have gotten lost or hurt! Don’t you ever do that again, understand?”

 

Teri teared up at being scolded but nodded.

 

“I don’t want to lose you ok?” Anders kissed his head. “But look, you found a home for all the kitties!”

 

“Yay!”

 

Anders tossed him in the air a little and walked him back to the rest of his family.

  
He was very proud of his son.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed! Dont forget to comment!


End file.
